Tiny Monsters: Amazing Battle 3
Tiny Monsters: Amazing Battle 3 is a 2014 fighting video game made for the 3DS (As Tiny Monsters Arena), XBOX 360, Wii U, PS4 and XBOX One. It is the third game in the Tiny Monsters Battle series. Stages Coming Soon New Monsters *1. Dark Silk Monster *2. Duskfang Monster (Frozenflame Form) (To get him, You must use Frozenflame to be with Dusk Monster or in the Dusk Land to evolve him) *3. Dusk Monster *4. Duskhorn Monster (Lighthorn Form) (To get her, you must use Lighthorn to be with Dusk Monster or in the Dusk Land to evolve her) *5. Dusklegacy Monster (Legendary Form) (To get him, you must use Legendary to be with Dusk Monster or in the Dusk Land to evolve him) *6. Lantern Monster *7. Devotion Monster *8. Special Elder Monster *9. Dusk Elder Monster (To get her, You must use Special Elder to be with Dusk and evolve him) *10. Dawn Elder Monster (To get him, You must use Special Elder to be with Dawn and evolve him) *11. Dawn Monster *12. Dawnfang Monster (Frozenflame Form) (To get her, You must use Frozenflame to be with Dawn or be in Dawn Falls and evolve him) *13. Dawnhorn Monster (Lighthorn Form) (To get her, You must use Lighthorn to be with Dawn or be in Dawn Falls and evolve her) *14. Clover Monster *15. Dawnlegacy Monster (Legendary Form) (To get her, You must use Legendary to be with Dawn or be in Dawn Falls and evolve him) *16. Bloom Monster (Flower Form) (To get her, You must have Flower to be in the pink flower patch and evolve her) *17. Floret Monster (Flower Form) (To get her, You must have Flower to be in the purple flower patch and evolve her) *18. Posy Monster (Flower Form) (To ger her, You must have Flower to be in the red flower patch and evolve her) *19. Adult Flower Monster (Flower Form) (To get him, You must have Flower to be in any area to have no flowers and evolve her) *20. Wonder Monster *21. Hoppy Monster (Joy Form) (To get him, You must have any Joy be with Spark Monster and evolve it) *22. Blue Wonder Monster (Wonder Form) (To get her, You must have Wonder be in the blue paint in the Color Factory and evolve her) *23. Green Wonder Monster (Wonder Form) (To get him, You must have Wonder be in the green paint in the Color Factory and evolve her) *24. Orange Wonder Monster (Wonder Form) (To get him, You must have Wonder be in the orange paint in the Color Factory and evolve her) *25. Purple Wonder Monster (Wonder Form) (To get her, You must have Wonder be in the purple paint in the Color Factory and evolve her) *26. Yellow Wonder Monster (Wonder Form) (To get him, You must have Wonder be in the yellow paint in the Color Factory and evovle her) *27. Elder Enigma Monster *28. Primavera Monster *29. Star Elder Fire Monster *30. Valor Monster *31. Starfire Monster *32. Stardust Monster *33. Celestal Monster *34. Star Monster *35. Slumber Monster *36. Nightfall Monster *37. Quetzalcoatl Monster *38. Elder Electric Monster *39. Firestorm Monster *40. Hero Monster *41. Golden Independence Monster *42. Darkburst Monster *43. Umbrage Monster *44. Darkwing Monster *45. Pumpkin Monster Category:Tiny Monsters